Fooly Cooly Redemption
by Shimigami King
Summary: Haruko's back, and this time she means business! Reader discrestion is advised. Season is now complete! The second Season Furi Kuri Hero is now out!
1. Chapter 1

FOOLY COOLY REDEMPTION

It's been three years since Haruko Haruhara left Earth in her failed attempt to free her galactic criminal husband Atomsk. After the weird events three years ago Mamimi Samejima moved to America to be with Tasuku. Eri Ninamori has revealed her love for Naota Nandaba and now in his sophomore year in high school there going out (sort of).

Canti is still around doing all the house work and Nato's chores, occasionally he'll act as a vigilante and stop a robbery or two. Ever since that fateful day that intertwined Nato's and Haruko's life together and changed there destinies forever, Nato has practiced everyday on the guitar Haruko left and has become an guitar expert. Surprisingly Medical Mechanica rebuilt and still stands, even though Mabase quickly returned to it's quiet boring state Nato still had a lingering feeling every time he played the guitar, that it wasn't over, that the events three years ago was just the beginning, that the worst was yet to come!

September 12, 2014 Medical Mechanica Space Observatory Room

"Commander Amarao you better take a look at this," Kitsurubami shouted wide mouthed with a scared look on her face as she stared at the big wide screen computer that covered half the wall. "What is it Kitsurubami?" Amarao walked up to her wearing a black suit and black shades. When he reached her position she had her back turned to him as she typed on the keyboard. He rested his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off showing that after three years she still does not have feelings for him.

Well you got my attention, what is it? Kitsurubami pointed to the computer. "There are five asteroids heading to Earth right now, calculations show that they will land on the out skirts of Mabase by Friday. "So what's the problem Kitsurubami?" Amarao said with a confused look on his face not getting the point. Kitsurubami slowly turned her head around and looked at him wide eyed and slowly said…….. "The radiation reading on these asteroids match the ones that came to Mabase three years ago!" Commander Amarao's shades fell from his face and the lens cracked when they hit the floor. "Set Earth's defenses up to blast them out of space before they reach Earth's atmosphere!" Commander Amarao's shouted shaking Kitsurubami furiously. Unfortunately for Commander Amarao, Kitsurubami was on her period and she slapped him so hard it left a red hand print on his face! Commander it's already too late with the speed there moving at we can't stop them now!

11:00AM Mabase High School

"Hey Naota", shouted Eri from down the hall as the classes were changing to third period. Naota saw her but turned his head to avoid her. She is such a pain, as if my life weren't difficult enough now I have to deal with girls, Naota thought as Eri ran up to him throwing her arms around him and making a scene. "Were going to hang out at the mall today after school right?" Naota still didn't know why everyone called Radio Shack, Gamestop, K-Mart, and a manga book store a mall just because the four stores were connected. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on that Naota said slowly loosening her death grip from around him and pushing her away. "Why" Eri whined stamping her feet in disapproval. "I got other things to do" Naota lied, "we'll hang out at the mall another time ok?", and with that Naota left Eri standing in the hall alone and disappointed. Naota was glad he was able to ditch school. He wanted to go to the guitar store and buy new strings for his guitar. Naota came home from the guitar store to find the house completely empty except for Canti of course. Canti walked up to him and the monitor turned on showing his father packing a suitcase. "Naota , me and your grandfather are going to be away for a couple of days, I may get a job with a mega magazine in Tera town see you later." Canti's monitor turned off and he went back to his chores. Canti wasn't good for having conversations with but he was nice to have around and almost acted like he had a soul. Naota checked the phone machine to see if there were and messages from his father, but the only thing he found was fifth teen messages from Eri screaming at him. Naota wasn't gay but if all girls were like the ones he knew he was going to definitely consider the option. Naota went up stairs attached the new strings to his guitar and started to play a tune.

Outskirts of Mabase 12:00PM

Five asteroids shoot across the sky. One by one the asteroids make there landing causing destruction and a major forest fire. The last asteroid makes it's way to Earth and land in a barrage of smoke and fire. Out of the asteroid combing her hair steps Haruko Haruhara! Last time I came I just wanted to destroy this one city now I'm going to destroy this whole planet!

END


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: I know the last chapter was a bit short and not very interesting but that was just setting the stage for the hell that's about to break loose! enjoy! And please review! 

1:00AM That same night

**Nato Nandaba sat up that night watching TV. He decided he wasn't going to school tomorrow as he lied down in his bed eating a sandwich in his underwear. Canti came up stairs with a basket full of the clean laundry and sat them down in the middle of the floor. A knock came on the door of the house. "Who could be at the door at this time of day", Nato thought as he went to answer the door forgetting to put on pants. Nato opened the door and at that specific moment he wished he was dead. Eri Ninamori was at the door and decided to let her self in. She was wearing a white Hello Kitty t-shirt and was carrying a white purse, she was also wearing apple bottom jeans although she didn't have apple bottoms. "Why didn't you return any of my calls Nato" she screamed as she made her way up stairs. Nato sighed in stress knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. When Nato reached his room he was disgusted to see Eri examining a pair of his boxers. "These are a big pair of boxers Nato I wonder why you need the extra room she said fliterishly." "That's none of your business Nato shouted snatching the pair of boxers out of her hands while also trying to hold back his blush. "It's 1:00 AM in the morning why are you even here?" shouted Nato tired and wondering how this day can get any worse.**

_**Knock, Knock.**_** A knocking came at Nato's door. "Now who could this be" Nato thought as he dragged his tired and annoyed body down the stairs to the front door. He opened the door to find a face he never thought he see again! His mouth hung wide open speechless wondering if this was a dream or his worst nightmare. Nato fell backwards in shock looking up from the floor at Haruko standing in his front door wearing a black short skirt and a pink tank top, the only thing that's changed about her physical appearance was that her hair was dyed black. Haruko pulled out a chainsaw and her eyes went from sexy to crazy, "I'm baaaaaaack bitch!" screamed Hauko lunging at him with the chainsaw and frotting at the mouth. Nato quickly got to his feet and started dodging the swings Haruko was throwing at him with her chainsaw. In minutes the first floor of the house was damaged beyond repair and even though Nato was fighting her he still was trying to get it threw his head that she really was back. Nato scrambled his way up stairs to his room and locked the door. "Nato come out and plaaaaay," taunted Haruko taking a little break before she continued her onslaught. "Nato what is all that noise down stairs" Eri asked as she flipped threw the dirty magazines she found under his bed. Hey thoughs are personal items put them back! Or what you going to cut my head off with a chainsaw? "He won't but I will shouted Haruko, threw the other side of the door as she ripped threw it with her chainsaw! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Eri started to scream and panic at Haruko's wild attempt to kill Nato. Canti quickly reacted and grabbed Nato and Eri and jumped out of the second story window and onto the safety of the street.**

**Nato was now outside in public in the freezing cold in nothing but his t-shirt and his underwear. Haruko came outside and ditched the chainsaw. "You can't escape the embeddable Nato, this time I brung help and I won't leave until I free Atomsk and destroy this planet! "Is that that sexually crazed bitch again?" Eri said. "Who you calling a bitch Haruko shouted reaching into a bag on her moped and pulling out a large twin string brown guitar with waves carved into it. Canti quickly jumped into action lunging at Haruko, but was knocked backed from a wave of sound when Haruko smiled and did one large strum on the guitar. Canti lied on the ground for a few minutes and glowed yellow. When he stopped he jumped right back up as if he were a new machine. He hold his arm out to Haruko and a missile came out of his wrist and launched at her. "Wow Canti why you never did that before." As soon as Nato asked that question the answer came to him. Canti was affected by Haruko's guitar it was like he was getting a three year up grade the same way a computer gets an upgrade from the internet.**

**Haruko held up her guitar as if it were a shield, the missile that was launched at her went inside the guitar! She strummed the guitar and the missile shot right back at Canti. Canti ducked and the missile blowed up a sushi stand down the street. "What the" shouted Nato staring at Haruko's guitar. "I realized that when I came here three years ago your planet was 70% water so I thought it would give me an advantage if I made a guitar that could control water, it also can absorb most attacks and launch them back at my opponents". Canti's chest then opened up and a short barrel stuck out, it started absorbing energy and shot a laser beam at Haruko, but before it could reach her it was deflected by a huge mechanical sword. A huge robot with giant claded red and white arm was standing in front of Haruko when the dust settled. If his size wasn't intimidating his huge guillotine sword was. "It's about time you get here Goro, you know you should never keep a woman waiting" said Haruko at first surprised and now smiling cockishly. "Sorry but these human street signs are so confusing". Goro turned his head to Canti who was carefully observing his new opponent. "This is the puny idiot who kept you from freeing Atomsk?"**

**Said Goro pointing at Canti in disbelief. "Don't underestimate him," said Haruko as she prepared herself for the next attack. "Goro take the robot I want the boy!" No problem said Goro as he swung his giant sword at Canti.**

**Haruko was now rushing the now unprotected Eri and Nato. Nato pushed Eri out of the way and now Haruko was sitting on top of Nato looking down on him with an evil smile. "You know Nato I remember three years ago me sitting on top of you would have gave you a boner, but now me being on top of you is going to make you shit your pants!" Haruko reached behind her and was slowly pulling a knife out of her pants, Nato was beginning to sweat and his heart started pounding Haruko liked the knife and raised it above her head Eri started screaming his name but he was so scared he couldn't hear her. Out of nowhere Canti came flying threw the air and slammed into Haruko knocking her off of Nato. "You idiot watch where your throwing that piece of junk I was so close to killing that bitch." "Sorry," said Goro rubbing his head in embarrassment. Canti stood up and his chest opened up like a mouth, Nato knew what he was suppose to do and didn't hesitate, he climbed in, and Canti ate him! Canti's whole body turned red and a wired sign appeared on his screen. Goro threw his huge right fist at him but Canti stopped it with just one hand as if he weren't even trying. Canti grabbed Goro's arm spun around and threw him threw the front door of Nato's house. Canti now turned his attention toward Haruko as he slowly made his way to her. Haruko was on the ground slowly trying to crawl away staring at Canti in fear. Out of now where Boom! A laser shot Canti in the face sending him flying threw the roof of Nato's house. Haruko looks behind her to see Eiko, the green alien mercenary who she also brought to help her achieve her goals. He was wearing and all black bullet proof suit with orange strips, holding a high powered laser rifle, smoking a cigar, and had pointy ears.**

"**Sorry I'm late," shouted Eiko, I needed to find a place to stash my weapons. "Where are the others" Haruko demanded? Eiko shrugged his shoulders and took a puff of his cigar as if he didn't care. A strange glowing light came from Nato's room, the light shot up in the sky and Canti came falling from the sky and landed in the middle of the street making a giant hole. In his hand Canti was holding the guitar she left Nato three years ago. The guitar started to glow and changed into a brand new guitar! The guitar was now composed of gears and wires and the air was filled with the guitars powers and Haruko was completely in shock. Haruko mumbled under her breath, "the guitar of time". "Use any means necessary to get that guitar out of his hands," shouted Haruko pointing at Canti with her skin glowing red with anger. Just then Nato's house blew up in a storm of fire and debrie. Out of the ruble stepped Goro. "Alright pip-squeak no more playing around your going down, I'm opening up a galaxy can full of whoop ass! Canti swiftly turned around and strummed the strings on his new guitar, a blue and purple energy beam shot out from the guitar blasting Goro threw five houses. Haruko looked at Canti in shock, and took a few steps back. "Let's get out of here we'll regroup later," shouted Haruko jumping on her moped with Eiko driving off in cloud of smoke. Haurko now knew with Canti's new abilities and with the guitar of time in Nato's possession it will be harder for her to free Atomsk and even harder to take over the planet especially if Nato finds out about the others!**

**Canti ejected Nato out of his back side and as usual he smelled. Nato shook his head and looked at his house which was now nothing but a pile of burning debrie. His father and grandfather were already hard on him as it is he could just imagine what they would do to him when they get back from there trip. Eri got up and looked at Nato who was on his hands and knees watching his house burn. For the first time his face had a worried look on it and Eri knew that that meant for once he didn't have a plan for once everything wasn't going to be ok. "You can stay at my place," said Eri looking at Nato with a smile while he gave her a wired look. "I don't know," said Nato shaking his head. "Fine, sleep out here on the streets in nothing but your boxers!," as much as he hate to admit it Eri was right he had no place to sleep an he needed new clothes. "Alright said Nato but no funny business. Yaaaaay said Eri cheering and jumping in the air.**

**Outskirts of Mabase**

Commander Amarao was standing near his black Bentley watching the fire men fight the blazing forest fire, the fire reflected in the lenses of his black sunglasses, he took a puff from his cigarette and sighed. Kitsurubami came and stand in front of him blocking his vision and tinkering with a medium sized metal box. "Commander it's confirmed, the asteroids we were tracking caused the fire, but the asteroids were popped in half as if something came out of them. Also headquarters called there's been a disturbance on Gremlin street, they want us to check it out. Ok get in the car. Commander Amarao and Kitsurubami got into the black Bentley and drove away.

**Bio's**

**Name: Goro**

**Age: Unknown**

**Job: Hired muscle**

**Status: Active**

**Profile: A classic story of a genius who created a monster and his monster ends up killing him and going his own way. What Goro was created for is a mystery but while serving time for armed robbery in a galactic prison he and Atomsk broke out and have been friends ever since. He is hot tempered and can be and idiot some of the times, he easily gets angry and takes orders from no one except Haruko and Atomsk.**

**Name: Eiko**

**Age: 34 (still young on his planet)**

**Job: Mercenary**

**Status: Active**

**Profile: A mercenary hired by Haruko he has a wide range of weapons and gadgets all designed for killing and blowing things up. He has a smooth laid back style and is always polite to the ladies. He is an ace marksman.**

**Warning the next chapter contains strong sexual content and nudity do not read unless you had the talk with your parents about the birds and the bees and if you're a guy do not read in public there may be cases of boners! You have been warned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Green Bunny my new beta reader for helping me with this chapter. I know it must have token up a lot of her time to get everything just right. This chapter will not disappoint. As always thanks for reading and please review. I do not own flcl, only my characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Nato came out of Eri's shower smelling fresh and clean; wrapping the towel he had around his waist. He made his way across the hall to the room Eri said he could sleep in for the night. When he entered the room he noticed that there was something weird about it. The room was painted pink and had stuffed animals everywhere. It was only when Nato saw the bra and panties on the floor that he realized this was Eri's room! The clue hit him like Haruko hit Nato in the head with a guitar the first time he met her. At that moment the door slammed closed and Nato turned around to see Eri standing there fully naked. Eri had beautiful skin; she had medium sized breasts, perky nipples, and a pretty pussy. Nato just stood there, mouth agape, and eyes dazzled at the site he saw. Nato backed away as Eri made her way closer to him. Nato tripped and fell back on the bed and Eri got on top of him. "What's wrong Nato? Does my body not please you?" said Eri rubbing her hands all over her body. "No, No, No." Nato thought as he started to get a huge boner under his towel. Eri looked down and started to giggle. "Nato you're making me blush." Eri pulled down the towel over his crotch and started to suck!

Nato never felt something so unbelievably good before in his life. Nato started to groan as he felt Eri's tongue swarm and slide around his dick. She then got up and positioned her pussy over his dick and crouched down. Nato's dick penetrated Eri's pussy and she started to moan and groan as she rocked back and forth as the sensation of something other than her fingers provided her pleasure. Eri could feel Nato cuming inside her and in return that made her cum. Even though Nato didn't want it, his body was loving it. He wrapped his arms around Eri and placed his face against her breasts and started sucking on her nipples. For the rest of the night they made love and all he could remember was Eri's naked body on top of his. In the morning Nato woke up to find himself sweating and smelling funky. He had lost all feeling in his crotch area and had a major headache. He couldn't believe that this was his first time with a girl and that he was raped. First Haruko came back with some friends from space and wanted to destroy the planet, then she delivered him and Canti a galactic ass-whooping up and down his neighborhood, and if that wasn't enough she blew his house up, and now on top of that shit he was just raped and liked it! He could hear the shower running down the hall and could hear Eri singing. All he needed to do now was find some clothes and get the hell out of there before the situation got any worse. It was too late. Nato heard someone unlock the door and enter the house humming a joyful tune. By the sound of the voice he could tell it was Eri's dad, Kimiko Ninamori. More than likely he was coming home from spending another night drinking and sleeping with one of his many mistresses.

Nato knew now that he was screwed! "Eri I'm home" Kimiko shouted out from down stairs. Nato scampered franticly to find some clothes and to get out of there but he was butt naked and had come to Eri's house the other night with no clothes on. The door was wide open and he could hear her father coming up the stairs! With her father being the mayor, he could have anything done to him. With no other choice Nato ran into the closet; hoping against hope he wouldn't get caught. Nato's breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding against his chest. It was at that moment he noticed he wasn't in the closet alone! He turned his head around to see Canti hiding in the closet as well. "Was he in here all night?" Nato thought. The only expression Canti gave him was by slowly bringing his finger to his face signaling to keep quiet. Kimiko came into Eri's room and sniffed the air and put a disgusted look on his face as if he could smell the funk in the air. "What the hell" he said and started looking around the room. He looked down and picked up Nato's boxers and now his face turned red with anger. "What the hell," he muttered under his breath, now looking around the room for more clues. At that moment Eri walked into the room with a towel around her body shocked to see her father home so early in the morning. "What the hell is this smell I smell in your room and what the hell are boxers doing on your bedroom floor shouted," shouted Kimiko whose face now turned red with anger. Eri stuttered a bit buying time to make sure Nato was in a good hiding spot and to think up a good story. Once she saw everything was good Eri countered with a temper tantrum of her own. "What the hell are you doing in my room this is private, out, out, out, out!" Eri screamed pushing her dad out the room and slamming the door in his face, leaving him standing there dumfounded and confused still holding the boxers in his hand. Eri then opened the door snatched the boxers from his hand politely said "Thank you." She then re-slammed the door in his face! "Nato, Nato where are you?" Eri whispered. Nato came out of the closet holding Canti in front of him to hide his body. "What are you doing?" said Eri. "Just throw me my boxers." Eri threw his underwear to Canti who then handed them to Nato who slipped them on with lightning speed. "Clothes…I need clothes." Nato said going through Eri's drawers looking for clothes other than girl clothes he could put on. "Oh, I knew I forgot something" said Eri flinging her towel off and putting on some jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt. "Wait here" Eri said. Eri went down stairs. Canti and Nato were left in the room standing in an awkward silence. Eri came back in the room a few minutes later with some black jeans and a black shirt with a red guitar in the middle and the words above it said "Rock On." Nato put on the clothes, grabbed his guitar, grabbed Canti, and went down stairs about to leave through the front door. "Where are you going?" shouted Eri. "Haruko is back," said Nato, "The town is in danger with her on the loose and the World will be in danger if she is able to free Atomsk!" With that Nato made his way out the door leaving Eri standing there feeling unappreciated.

**Later in an alley**

"Kazue Watanabe, stop playing with that corpse and get over here and help me pinpoint our coordinates!" Shouted Hitomi Kamoto. Hitomi Kamoto was a slender female alien with a small face and slender eyes. She had blue skin, fair-sized breasts, long tentacle hair, and a sassy attitude. With all these features smashed together she was the symbol of the perfect alien sex fantasy for any Star Wars crazed geek! "It's your fault we got lost in the first place," Kazue shot back as he got up from the poor soul he was kneeling beside that he had killed last night for kicks. Kazue looked much like the alien off of the movie Predator except his skin was red, he had a normal mouth, and he didn't eat human skin, or humans at all; he just liked to kill them. "I can't believe Atomsk got captured on this miserable rock of a planet. I'm starting to think he's not as tough as the galaxy legends say." said Kazue as he stood beside her in the small downtown alley while she looked on a map to try and figure out their position. Hitomi was wearing a black futuristic jumpsuit with green stripes. Kazue was wearing a bulky claded orange battle suit. "I dare you to say that to his face when we free him," said Hitomi in a sarcastic tone. "Hey." Replied Kazue, "All I'm saying is these are supposed to be one of the lowest life forms in this range of intelligence in the galaxy and he got imprisoned here. That's all I'm saying." "Well this is my first time here on this planet, maybe the rest of the galaxy underestimated these life forms," Said Hitomi giving him a taunting smile. "There." She said, pointing her finger towards the map. "Warehouse 132, that's where we are supposed to meet in case we ever get split up. From our position, if we hurry, we can make it before sun-down." "Hold on." said Kazue, holding out a small device that illuminated a blue light over the body. "What….are...you…doing?" replied Hitomi looking at him with a sick face. "You'll see." was all he said. "Done, now can we go?"

Commander Amarao and Kitsurubami drove away from the scene of the fight that had happened the previous night on Gremlin Street. "Sir, the radiation readings we got at Gremlin Street and at the forest fire match up with the ones three years ago." "Then it's confirmed." said Amarao. "She's back!" "We don't know that for sure yet sir." "Trust me, I can smell it. She promised that she would return and it's close to the anniversary of when she left three years ago; plus the radiation readings match. We have to stop her before she can cause any trouble, do you know how much money she caused us, and how many people were sent to the hospital for the chaos she caused three years ago?" All of a sudden a car down the street blew up, causing a major pile up and causing major panic in the streets. Commander Amarao had to swerve and slide his car to avoid the oncoming traffic. "Kitsurubami what the hell is going on?" she yelled as her body was jerked around by the speeding car. The two of them crashed into an oncoming pickup truck. The driver got out and ran. Commander Amarao and Kitsurubami got out of the car and un-holstered the nine millimeter pistols that were concealed under their suits and crouched down behind a wrecked car. "What's going on?" asked Kitsurubami. "I can't tell." replied Amarao, peeking out to try to catch a glimpse of the cause of all the chaos.

The both of them peeked over the car they were crouching behind to see Kazue picking up cars over his head and throwing them this way and that. "Get out of my way!" he shouted. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile." Hitomi shouted, but was cut off when a bullet from Kitsurubami's gun ripped through her head and knocked her off her feet. "This is Kitsurubami of the Galaxy Police, get on your knees and put your hands in the air". Kazue grab the nearest car and held it over his head. "Kazue Watanabe bows to no one." he shouted, throwing the car at them. Amarao pushed Kitsurubami out of the way just in time before the car could crush them both. "Looks like they're not in a talking mood so we're going to have to shoot our way out." he said. He then noticed he was on top of Kitsurubami and started to slowly smile before she pistol whipped him off of her and got back on her feet! Kitsurubami started running and shooting and ducking behind cars. The bullets from her puny 9mm bounced off Kazue's armor. The huge alien smiled at this and started a running charge, pushing cars out of his way with ease! "Oh no," said Kitsurubami as she had no time to get out of the way. Commander Amarao got to the trunk of his car in time, got out his powered military shotgun, and popped two shots off at Kazue. The powerful shotgun didn't penetrate his armor, but it did pause his movements long enough for Kitsurubami to get out of the way. Kitsurubami was running away down the street past Kazue when Hitomi got up and was standing right in front of her. Kitsurubami could see the spot in her head where the bullet hit was healing very rapidly, like Wolverine of X-Men. "You Bitch," Hitomi said as she punched Kitsurubami, knocking her down to the ground. She got her pistol and shot five times at Commander Amarao, taking him down as well.

Just in the nick of time, back up of the Galaxy Police showed up and surrounded both of them with their guns drawn. "You see what you got us into now?" shouted Hitomi at Kazue as it looked like they might have to surrender. Right at that moment two missiles from out from nowhere came flying, causing a big bang, and taking out the whole block. When the debris and flames where cleared Haruko, Eiko, and Goro were seen walking down the street as if nothing had happened. "I thought I told you two idiots to keep a low profile when we get to this planet. You guys are all over the freakin' news!" said Haruko, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Hey that's all muscle-bound testosterone here." Hitomi said, pointing at Kazue. Haruko rested her head in her hands. "Look, I've got a headache. Let's just get out of here before more trouble shows up." "Too late." said Nato standing there staring them down with Canti standing right beside him with his hands folded. "This is just great." Haruko said sarcastically, unholstering her guitar, and preparing for a fight. Kazue broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "You mean to tell me this is the little pipsqueak who kicked your ass and prevented you from freeing Atmosk?"

All of a sudden Canti's chest opened up and a missile shot out launching Kazue half way down the block before exploding. On one side there was Haruko, Eiko, Goro, Hitomi, and Kazue. On the other side there was Nato, Canti, and the whole Galaxy Police Force. The battle to save Earth was about to begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_In the last 48 hours Nato's life has been a living hell! After being absent for three years Haruko has decided to come back to try to release Atmosk for the 2__nd__ time. On top of that she has brought five of the most dangerous alien criminals this side of the galaxy. To make matters worse they attacked him and blew up his house, and to put the cherry on top of the pie Eri raped him. The worst part about this is things are only going to get worse from here on in!_

"Goro and Kazue will take Canti. Eiko and Hitomi will take the Galaxy Police. As for me, I want Nato all to myself!" Haruko said through gritted teeth. Nato moved to one side moved to one side of the street with the guitar of time in his hands. Canti moved to the other side starting to stretch getting ready for the fight, even though he was a robot, and didn't need to stretch. Nato tried to hide it, but his legs were trembling. He didn't know anything about his new guitar, and was now about to fight one of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. Plus, Haruko was a natural born killer. For a few moments time seemed to slow down for Nato.

Nato remembered when Haruko first came to Earth three years ago. She used him, used his loneliness to make him feel like he had someone who really cared about him, someone who he could care for, she made him feel like he wasn't alone anymore. Then when she finally had his total loyalty she tried to use him to free the most dangerous being in the galaxy. She didn't care about him, his feelings, or the people she hurt. The last thing he said to her before she left was he loved her, now all he could think of was fuck her! He gripped his guitar tightly with both hands. The new look in his eyes surprised Haruko. His eyes were filled with pain and anger. Haruko had seen that look before many of times, it was the look of a person who had nothing else too loose, the look of a person who was ready to die, but not without a fight!

"Who are you kidding Takun" shouted Haruko "we both know you're not strong enough to take me."

"Shut up" shouted back Nato "I loved you, I protected you, I was ready to fight the whole Galaxy Police Force for you, and even after you used me and you left I still missed you, after three years I still missed you. Well no more I'm not your toy you're not going to mess with my head anymore, and another thing don't call me Takun I am not my brother and I will not live in his shadow. My name is Nato, you hear me, Nato!"

"Oh when are you going to grow up Nato?" Nato was taken aback by this response. This is the real world people use and get used. Your little boy hormones let me play you for a gullible little sucker, when are you going to"

Right at that moment Haruko was cut off by Nato slamming his guitar right across her face sending blood flying from her mouth and nose! Haruko's body crashed into a car and then fell to the ground. She lied on the ground for a moment before standing up smiling! She wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at Nato. Nato was a little intimidated by how lightly she took that hit.

"My turn!" Haruko said staring at Nato with crazy eyes.

Haruko charged straight at Nato with guitar in hand. Haruko swung her guitar at him, but Nato blocked it. The force of their guitars making contact pushed Nato back a few yards making his feet skid across the ground. Nato could now see it in her eyes, Haruko was now in full fledge crazy mode. Nato gritted his teeth determined not to loose. Nato strummed the strings of his guitar sending a fusion beam launching out of the guitar and into Haruko's chest. Blood shot out of her mouth as she flew a couple of feet before landing on her back….

Goro and Kazue were circling Canti, looking for a perfect time to strike. Impatient, Goro jumped in, but Canti countered by grabbing him and throwing him into Kazue. Kazue pushed Goro off of him and charged at Canti. Canti jumped up in the air making Kazue run into a truck. Kazue picked up the truck and was about to throw it at Canti, but Canti's right arm turned into a plasma blaster like Mega Man and he fired at the gas tank of the truck causing an ear deafening explosion and making a mushroom cloud as big as the statue of liberty.

The explosion knocked Nato on his back. Debrie and dust flew everywhere. Nato couldn't see his own hands. The wind had so much force that it carried him a few feet before dropping him, knocking him unconscious for a few seconds. When Nato awoke the city of Mabase was in chaos. Fires were everywhere, cars were overturned, and bodies of the Galaxy Police Force and regular civilians littered the street. A pool of blood surrounded Nato. It wasn't his blood, it was the blood of the bodies in the street. As Nato laid there tears started to roll down his eyes.

While Nato was crying he was caught off guard by the sound of ruble moving. He looked up and saw Hitomi trying to stand up, pushing ruble off of herself, and slowly regaining her strength. Nato quickly looked around for his guitar, but could not find it anywhere! Behind him he heard more ruble moving, and saw Goro was now regaining consciousness. This was bad, Nato was now surrounded and defenseless! Nato tried to run, but Goro grabbed him and held him up in the air! Nato scurried and swung trying to break free from Goro's grip, but it was useless. Goro only laughed at Nato's foolish attempts to escape. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, I'm going to enjoy ripping your organs out one by one!" Goro said as he started choking Nato to death.

"He's mine Goro." Haruko's voice was faint, but Nato could still hear her. Goro stopped choking him and just held him by his hair, making him feel like his body was about to separate from his scalp. Still holding him by his hair Goro turned Nato around to face Haruko. The next thing he knew that crazy bitch slapped him in the face with her guitar sending him flying from Goro's hand and crashing to the ground. The pain was excruciating. Nato crawled on the ground for a few minutes trying to wipe the blood away from his eyes. Is this what he fought so hard for? To just to end up losing and letting down the whole world and possibly the galaxy? He couldn't believe it was just going to end like this. Well a lest he got some before he died. Even if he was raped! As Nato crawled helplessly on the ground he came to an object blocking his path, he looked up and saw Canti there with his mouth open!

Nato was never more happy to see Canti in his life than he was right now. Nato didn't hesitate, he gathered the last of his strength to pick himself up and get inside Canti. Canti swallowed Nato and his body quickly turned red.

"Oh no you don't" said Goro who was now running towards Canti.

"Wait" Haruko said grabbing Goro's arm, only to have him jerk away.

Goro grabbed Canti and tired to crush him to death using a bear hug, but Canti easily broke free from his grasp. Canti delivered two quick powerful uppercuts to Goro's gut. Then he picked him up and threw him in the air. Canti turned into a cannon and shot a giant red bullet at Goro that obliterated him into a million pieces before returning to the cannon!

"Retreat, everybody fucking retreat" shouted Haruko at the top of her lungs

Pieces of her former friends body now rained down from the sky. Haruko was horrified as she desperately tried to get some of those pieces out of her hair.

"No, stand and fight." Shouted Kazue as he stormed through the ruble on the streets to get to Canti.

Canti stood still with his face looking up at the sky. A hand popped out of his face and then another. Soon Nato was standing on Canti's face glowing red! He held his hand up in the air and out of a ruble pile rose the guitar of time hovering toward his hand. Kazue was now up on Canti and Nato, Nato hauled back and swung his guitar, forcing green blood out of his oppents mouth and almost knocking him unconscious.

"On second thought lets retreat" said Kazue stumbeling as he walked away clearly hurt and fatigued. Just when the group was about to make there leave a bullet ripped through Nato's chest knocking him down to the ground and returning him to his natural state. Eiko was lying on his stomach with his sniper rifle close by in a pile of ruble now smiling and smoking a cigar. Out of nowhere a huge tidlewave of fire came down on him. His screams of agony could be heard for miles as he was burned to a crisp!

Haruko now looked up at the perpetrator with stunned eyes. "Kenji…. What are you doing here?" Haruko said as the16 year old boy with long flowing black hair and a guitar shaped like a dragon looked down on them from atop of a building with fierce eyes!

**Chapter 4 End**

**The town is left in ruins and the whole thing was televised. Nato's father and grandfather return home tomorrow, but there are bigger problems. Who is Kenji? And is Nato still alive? Plus with Nato out of commission will Haruko get away with freeing Atomsk. Only one more episode left until the season finally**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Just a to let you know before you dive into this long awaited chapter Kenji and Kaho's background stories will be told in season 2. Also Fuigi and Seiji are Nato's friends who were never given names in the original series so I just gave them names. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review. (I usually have something witty to say here but it's late and I'm tired ****)**

Kenji and Canti sat and waited at an abandoned warehouse. After they had escaped the local police and the swarm of news reporters, Kenji and Canti carried Nato's life less body to there current destination, and had called a private doctor to see if there was anything they could do to save him. Kenji got the cellphone out of Nato's pocket and had called his friends to see if they could help. Kenji was surprised that after such an intense battle that Nato's cellphone wasn't too badly damaged. Even though Nato's life was hanging on by a thread. The first to arrive was Fuigi (he's the one with the black hair). Fuigi had a thin mustache now and was wearing a Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt and blue jeans.

A few minutes later Seiji arrived. (Seiji is the one with the blonde hair). Seiji was wearing a plain white T and red sweat pants. You could tell he just came from track practice. Both of them were in shock to see Nato batered and bruised. They were both causing so much racket trying to figure out what happened that the doctor at the top of his lungs had shout "Shut the hell up!" Kenji started to explain the situation to Nato's friends in a low whisper.

"Look, let's try to keep our voices down. I had to really convince this doctor to work on your friend for free so if you want him to live keep your voices down." Kenji ordered while giving the two a stern look.

"What happened to Nato?" Fuji asked in a soft tone.

"Nato was badly injured while fighting Haruko and some of her thugs downtown earlier today."

"Haruko? Is he talking about the Vespa woman?" Seiji asked looking dumfounded.

"It's true" Kenji said, "some people might think of her as a normal weird girl, but she's far from anything normal and Nato is just the latest victim on her plot to free the Pirate King."

Kenji's eyes were focused on Nato the whole time. Fuigi and Seiji couldn't tell if Kenji was even concerned about Nato, but he was. He needed Nato to tell him everything he knew about Haruko and fast before it was too late.

An hour later the doctor was finished examining Nato and was packing up his things. He talked to Kenji since Kenji looked like the oldest one there. The news wasn't good. Nato had three broken ribs on his right rib cage, he had suffer internal bleeding, and the bullet he got shot with came dangerously close to his heart. The doctor did everything he could, now it was just a matter of waiting to see if he pulls through. When the doctor left Kenji informed the others of the heart breaking news. Kenji started to feel like this was his fault. If he wasn't smitten by Haruko years ago he would have been able to see through her plans and stop this from ever happening.

**A few miles away at Nato's house**

Kamon Nandaba (Nato's father) and Shigekuni Nandaba (Nato's grandfather) returned from their trip from Tera where Kamon just got his paper published finally finding a job. As the car pulled up both men's mouths where hung wide open to see there once big house/bakery turned into nothing but ruble and dust. Kamon and Shigekuni both got out of the car and just stared at what once use to be there home. Kamon's face slowly turned from surprised to furious, as he opened his mouth and screamed.

"Natooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Back at the wharehouse**

Eri had just arrived after receiving the phone call from Kenji. Eri was wearing a blue jeans skirt, a plain green shirt, and green high heels. When she came in and saw Nato's body lying on a mattress with bandages wrapped around his body she broke out into tears. She went to his side, got down on her knees, and started crying holding his body close to hers. The others couldn't help but look on with sadness in their hearts. There was nothing they could say that would make the situation better, and they all knew it.

**In a Middle Class Neighborhood on the other side of town**

Kaho Shimomura walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kaho was from a well to do family and was very pretty. Kaho was a tall slender girl with all the right curves. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Kaho was wearing a long blue dress at the time when she walked into the kitchen. The TV was going on and on about the battle that happened downtown earlier that day in Mabase. It wasn't till a picture of Haruko's face flashed on the screen that Kaho dropped her glass of water, and shards of glass went sliding across the floor. Kaho's bottom lip started to quiver, she couldn't believe who she just saw on TV. It was unreal, Kaho slowly walked closer to the TV. Her feet started to bleed from walking on the sharp glass, but she didn't care, she didn't even wince once. All that mattered to her now was that Haruko was back, and she needed to see her one last time!

In the woods in the outskirts of Mabase

Haruko, Hitomi, and Kazue had retreated to the woods, the last place they had to hide from the Galaxy Police and any other earth law enforcement.

"We've been here for about three days now on this god forsaken planet and all we have to show for it is two of our comrades dead, the world knows our existence, and now you're telling me this Kenji kid was a kid you were messing around with before you met Nato!"

Kazue with his furious anger punched a tree making it fall causing a big crash that made the ground shake.

"This is the last time I ever do a job for you Haruko. I don't care if he is the Pirate King, you're not paying me enough to deal with this shit."

At that moment Haruko rushed Kazue, pinning him to the nearest tree with her hands around his neck. Kazue was trembling and Hitomi was too sacred of Haruko to go help him.

"Now listen" Haruko started in a stern voice. Kazue was already losing oxygen and trying to pry her hands away from his neck, but achieving little results.

"This hasn't exactly been a sunny day picnic for me either, but I will be damned if after dealing with all this crap I don't leave this planet with Atomsk. Do you here me?"

Kazue shook his head yes and then dropped to the ground when Haruko let him go.

"Now we are going to break into Medical Mechanica today and we are going to free Atomsk once and for all!"

Back at the Warehouse

Fuiji and Seiji held Eri back as Kenji pulled a white sheet over Nato's body. Nato stopped breathing 10 minutes ago and there was nothing they could do to bring him back. Even Canti who didn't even have a soul was sad to see his companion go. Kenji raised his hand in the air and then made a cross on his chest. He didn't know Nato, but he knew what Nato was going through. To him Nato was a soldier who was manipulated by a twisted and sick evil, and then died trying to stop that evil. Now the only thing left to do was kill Haruko, before she can hurt anybody else.

After everybody said there farewells to their long time friend Nato they all gathered in Fuiji's fathers truck and headed for Medical Mechanica. Kenji was in the bed of the truck with Eri and Canti as the truck speeded to Medical Mechanica.

"Why are we heading to Medical Mechanica?" Eri asked while try to hold on.

"With Nato out of the way the only thing left to do now is free Atomsk, I'm sure she will be there." Kenji responded without taking his eyes off his guitar.

Mean while at Medical Mechanica

After the televised event of Nato's and Haruko's fight Medical Mechanica ordered additional security and troops to keep Haruko from getting in, and breaking a certain intergalactic criminal out. Newspapers around the world were talking about the fight. Every Channel on TV would not let the subject go, and the Internet crashed two times from an over load of searches on the subject. One of the security officers on duty at Medical Mechanica was Dean Simmons. Simmons was missing for two days and the only explanation he could give was that he wasn't feeling well and couldn't come to work on the days he was missing. Dean was wearing an all-white suit and was carrying a suit case. He made his way to the HQ Main Security office in the building and left his suit case in a corner of the room. He left the building and once he was at a safe enough distance took a remote out of his pocket and pushed the center button.

The whole building went up in flames. Debrie and smoke covered the area as parts of peoples bodies went flying everywhere. Screams of scared and injured people made it impossible to hear the person next to you (unless they were screaming) and disgruntled and dazed soldiers picked themselves up and slowly try to gain composure over what just happened. The device Kazue used in chapter 3 was a holographic device used to make him look like the person he killed in cold blood in the alley. Kazue changed back to his regular form and started wreaking havoc to cause more confusion. Hitomi and Haruko snuck in while the chaos ensued making their way to the underground holding cell to free Atomsk!

Hitomi and and Haruko finally made it to the first security wall that leads to Atomsk's holding cell.

"I can hack through the system, but I'm going to need a few minutes" said Hitomi taking out her futuristic looking handheld computer.

"Haruko, we have a little problem over here." Said Kazue watching Kenji, Canti, and the rest of the gang speeding towards them in an old beat up, pick up truck.

"Then take care of it," Haruko shouted back in anger.

Kenji ran straight past Kazue letting Canti take care of him. All he wanted was Haruko, he knew that if he could kill her all of this would end and everyone could go back to there normal lives. Haruko saw Kenji charging straight towards her and already knew it was going to be a long day.

"Keep working on the security and get that door open." She said to Hitomi before clutching her guitar and charging at Kenji with a deafening roar.

Kazue and Canti went back and forth with each other pounding each other to death. Canti, despite his good intentions was doing more bad than good. His missles and rockets were causing more damage and had turn the whole place into a war zone. Eri and the others helped out by loading the wounded in the pickup truck and getting them to safer ground. Eri's eyes were now open to the full seriousness of the situation. As she rode in the back of the pick up truck with sounds of the injured in her ear and the blood of the dieing on her shirt she realized that she had lost someone she loved and more people today will there love ones over a fight to release a being that will cause double the carnage and double the heartache. Eri would have lost herself and gone insane during that time if it wasn't for thundering explosion resulting from the clash of Kenji and Haruko.

Inside Nato's Head

Nato awoke to a pitch black world as far as the eye could see. There was a low mist fog that reached up to his ankles, he was all alone and there wasn't a sound for miles. Nato wore an expressionless look on his face, he started walking and not giving a care in the world where he was at. The air was weird, it gave off a peaceful sense when you breathed it in, and it was neither warm nor cold, the air was perfect like spring time in the mountains. After a few hours of walking Nato noticed a figure in the distance, as he got closer he noticed the figure was a man, when he finally reached it he saw the figure was his brother who had a bucket full of baseballs and a steel bat in hand taking a few practice swings. His brother had golden blonde short hair and a goatee, the swings his brother were taking were as perfect as he remembered them. Nato stopped walking to watch his brother for a moment before any of them spoke.

"So you gave up huh?" Said his brother not taking his eye off the ball that he just sent flying out of eyes view.

"What are you talking about?" Nato said not changing his facial expression.

"You know where you are don't you?"

After a few minutes of them both not saying anything Nato's brother dropped his head and then looked at Nato with fierce eyes.

"YOUR DEAD NATO!"

Nato's eyes quickly went from expressionless to surprised. The situation hit him like a ton of bricks, his life flashed before his eyes before he got sick to his stomach and dropped to his knees.

"Where did you think you were at?" He said as he returned to taking his practice swings.

Nato's hands started to shake and his mouth hung wide open. "How can this be, last thing I remember was I was fighting Haruko and….

Nato stop in the middle of his sentence. "You lost little bro."

Nato got back up on his feet and started to get angry. He clutched his hands into a fist and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm glad I'm dead" said Nato, the statement surprised his brother.

"Haruko isn't my problem anymore. I don't have to fight anymore, I don't have to deal with Mabase, I can finally have some peace and solitude.

Nato's brother took another swing yet sending another ball into the distance beyond which the eye could see.

"And here I thought you had grown up." His brother said grabbing another ball and setting himself up for another swing.

Nato was now stunned and angry at what his brother just said. "What are you talking about, I have grown up."

His brother threw the ball up in the air, waited for it to fall back down to about shoulders length and then he swung the bat sending the ball flying to an unknown destination.

"I mean it's your fault for leaving, if you were still here Haruko….even Mamimi…..none of this would have happen if it wasn't for you." Nato said in voice that sounded like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

His brother rested the bat on his shoulders and looked at Nato with a look of disappointment.

"True men learn to look out for themselves Nato, your sixteen now you got to stand on your own two feet. You also got to learn to take responsibility for your own mess. Haruko was your problem and your responsibility the minute she walked into our house. It was your fault she got away three years ago and your fault she's back now. Now what you have to do is go and get rid of unfinished business once and for all."

Nato looked down at his feet in shame. His brother was right, Haruko was his responsibility and he had to take care of her like a real man, or others would pay dearly for his lack of responsibility.

"Wait!" Nato said in a frantic tone if I'm dead I can't fight Haruko and even if I was alive doesn't the fact that I'm dead just means I will lose again if I fight her.

His brother chuckled trying to hide it even though he didn't do a very good job of it.

"Haven't you heard? What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger! Now come over and grab this bat."

"I haven't swung a bat in years, and I suck at baseball remember." Nato said to his brother looking at him puzzled.

"Just come here." His brother said grabbing another ball out of the bucket.

Nato walked up to his brother slowly and his brother put the bat in his hands and smiled.

"Now" he said " Spread your feet, grip the bat tightly, eyes sharp and back straight."

The next thing Nato knew his brother threw the ball up in the air. Nato watched it go up and come down with anticipation. When the ball reached his shoulders he swung the bat as hard as he could.

The ball went flying into the pitch black distance. As the ball got further and further out Nato's vision became white and blurry until he couldn't see anything…He awoke to a white sheet over his face!

Back at Medical Mechainca

The fight between Kenji and Haruko intensified at fire, smoke, and death surrounded the area. Hitomi had got through the first door and was now working on the second door to get to Atomsk. Kenji relentlessly sent wave of wave of fire attacks at Haruko, but Haruko canceled out all of them with her water element guitar. Canti wasn't having a day at the park either fighting Kazue. Kazue was slowly gaining the upper hand over Canti with his incredible power, and without Nato to help him Canti was going to have to make due! His missiles seemed only to phase the big mammoth for only seconds before he was back on his rampage.

"Yes" Hitomi said, "I'm through the second door only one more to go before Atomosk is free."

A hail of gun fire showered Hitomi! Her body jerked left and right as the bullets rippled through her body and her blood splattered everywhere. Hitomi fell down lying on her back rolling her eyes upward to see her would be killer. Kaho Shimomura walked over her wearing blue jean shorts, sneakers, and a black tank top. Her hair was black like the night and her eyes were aqua blue. Hitomi wasn't gay but she did thought the girl was very beautiful, and if it wasn't for her looking at her so fiercely and just injecting her body with 20 bullets just now she might have been attracted to her. The last thing Hitomi noticed was the guitar she was holding in her hand. The guitar was shaped like and M16 assault rifle and Hitomi knew there was only one place or rather one person she could have got that guitar from!

"Where…. Is ...Haruko?" The girl asked in a soft, low, angry voice.

Hitomi used her left index finger to point to the fight of Kenji and Haruko as best she could. Her body was still weak from the attack and even though she was going to regenerate she didn't want that girl shooting her again; it hurt like hell. Kaho looked over to where Haruko was fighting. She pointer her guitar downward and strummed the strings sending about five more bullets into Hitomi's face before walking away!

Kenji and Haruko were clashing guitars when a few bullets zipped passed them breaking the two apart in confusion. Haruko looked over at Kaho with that "shit this can't be happening expression."

"Why….Why did you leave Haruko?" Kaho screamed with tears running down her eyes.

Haruko sighed with frustration. When she left her Kaho had become madly in love with her and dangerously addicted to her.

"Go home Kaho, this isn't the best time right now."

"How can you say that? When you left you didn't even give warning or anything. I woke up one morning and you were gone, and now you want me to leave, you say it like I'm a nuisance."

Kaho screamed at the top of her lungs, pointed her guitar at Haruko and started blasting away. Haruko dived behind a large piece of wall that was sitting in the debrie as Kaho's bullets of furry rained down on her. Kenji just looked on realizing that having that guitar ment that Kaho was another person Haruko had toyed with. He decided to sit back and let her get her piece of revenge.

All of a sudden the ground started to rumble and shake like there was an earthquake. Everyone stopped in their tracks wondering what was going on. Hitomi came out of nowhere running towards Haruko.

"I got the last door open Haruko let's go!"

"No!" shouted Kenji with his face looking on in horror.

A big part of the ground opened up and a giant roar came out from underneath. Haruko looked on smiling at the acheievment of all her hard work was about to bring, her one true love, the only man she loved, the pirate king Atomsk! A man standing about seven feet tall all red with green stripes around his body looked on at the people standing there battered and bruised from a long fight.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Atomsk shouted at the top of his lungs making the ground shake.

"Yeah, and so am I" shouted someone from behind.

Everyone turned around to find Nato standing on top of the tallest debrie pile with the guitar of time in hand, ready to fight!

**Chapter 5 End**

**Whew, now that was a long chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out my laptop was getting fixed as Best Buy. By the way Geek Squad sucks it took them six weeks just to replace a screen. Anyway don't miss the next and final chapter in season 1 of Fooly Cooly Redemption that will leave more questions than answers.**

**It's the fight you all been waiting for since Fooly Cooly premiered on TV. Atomsk VS Nato! This is a fight and an ultimate ending you won't want to miss! This is the time to get your friends on the ultimate Fooly Cooly story that has over 3,000 fans and counting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is the last chapter for season 1 and it's kind of short, but with all the action going on you probably won't notice. Shout out to my new beta reader Dubya See. I can't wait to start season 2 but I got a bunch of other projects to work on so don't expect it anytime soon. Once again thanks to all my loyal readers and please review and tell me what you think of season 1!**

Atomsk looked over his shoulder to see Nato, but wasn't impressed. As far as he was concerned he was still the Pirate King, the most feared being in the galaxy. He had no time for a mere human child trying to play hero. Atomsk started to walk towards Haruko, but then stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Everyone was scared stiff to even move or say a word. The Pirate Kings power was fresh in the air. He eye balled Nato for a minute before saying anything.

"You there, give me that guitar your holding." Atomsk said in a firm and demanding voice.

Nato jumped towards Atomsk with blinding speed that kicked up dust. Nato met Atomsk hitting him with his guitar of time with bone shattering force sending him through a brick wall. Everyone started to now move taking cover. They could sense a big battle was about to erupt and didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of any blows. Atomsk slowly pulled himself out of the ruble and shook it off like it was nothing. He then charged at Nato with even greater speed and hitting him with even deadlier force. As Nato was pulling himself up he could see Atomsk was charging straight at him. Nato closed his eyes and strummed the strings of his guitar in fear. He opened his eyes to see that Atomsk was stuck in suspended animation, Nato took this sweet opportunity and swung his guitar into Atomsk's face sending him flying into a pile of brick and ruble.

Haruko could see things were starting to get bad. Nato was figuring out his new guitar works and would soon use that against Atomsk to gain an advantage. Without thinking Haruko jumped out of her hiding spot and into battle to stop Nato and help her husband. Kenji saw Haruko and grew furious. He had to do his part to help protect the planet not hiding behind ruble until it was safe to come out. Kenji jumped up and also rushed out into the battlefield to stop Haruko. Atomsk hit Nato with and energy blast that burned Nato's shirt off. Nato's chest was also badly burned from the attack, but Nato remembered what his brother told him; he couldn't give up no matter what. Nato got up and dodged the next three energy beam attacks Atomsk sent his way. When Atomsk threw the fourth one Nato stummed his guitar, and stopped the ball of energy dead in it's tracks. Nato and Atomsk were both surprised by the outcome of this event. Nato got an idea and hit the energy ball with his hand sending it right back at Atomsk knocking him on his ass!

Haruko was making her way towards Nato when Kenji appeared out of nowhere in front of her!

"Going somewhere Haruko" Kenji said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Don't you remember, we have unfinished business."

Haruko was now angry and furious and was tired of putting up with past ties.

"Then considered it finished." She said screaming as she raised her guitar high up in the air and sent it coming down on Kenji.

Kenji would have been dead if it weren't for Kaho pushing him out of the way saving him at the last minute.

Kenji was lying on the ground with Kaho on top of him and for a minute they stared at each other.

"Thank you" Kenji said trying desperately not to blush.

"Don't mention it" Kaho said getting up. "I didn't do it for you, I just want to kill Haruko."

"Who here doesn't?" Kenji said in a sarcastic tone smiling.

The fight between Nato and Atomsk was still raging, but Nato was starting to believe he could win. He was also starting to get a hang of the guitar of time and how it worked. He learned that whatever he used its powers on only stayed in suspended animation for 20 seconds and that he could only use it on things that were already in movement. He also learned that he could not keep using it over and over again and had to wait for a while after each use. As the battle ensued a ring of dust started to rise from the ground and surround the area. Nato lost sight of Atomsk in this cloud of dust and then was sneaked attacked from behind!

Atomsk caught Nato from behind in a bear hug and was now squeezing him to death. Nato could hear the slow and painful cracks of his ribs giving in to the pressure that was being inflicted. Nato hollered out in pain, but his screams were cut short as a portion of blood came shooting out of his mouth. Atomsk started to grin and was about give Nato the final squeeze that would give him the permanent sleep, but Canti came to Nato's rescue just in time with a missile to Atomsk's back! Atomsk lost his grip on Nato as he went flying. Nato got up holding his stomach, when he looked to his left Canti already had his mouth open!

Atomsk was face down on top of somebody's car. He got up, but didn't have much time to grab his bearings because two missiles came flying and blew up the car sending him flying again. Red Canti was in full battle mode and wasn't going to let up. Haruko could see that from a distance as she fought Kenji and Kaho at the same time which was no easy job.

"Hitomi!" Haruko called out "Start the escape plan!"

Hitomi was standing in the far off distance with Kazue watching a good fight. Hitomi pulled out a futuristic looking walkie-talkie out of her bag and spoke into it.

"We are ready for pick up, mission accomplished!"

Another voice responded back. "Pick up will be at your location in 15 min."

Atomsk and Canti were trading blow for blow as the ground shook with every hit. Canti morphed into cannon form and fired. A cloud of dust surrounded Atomsk as the bullet clashed with him, but when the dust settled he had surprisingly caught it! He threw it right back at Canti damaging him pretty bad. The whole ground started to shake. Seiji and Fuiji mouth's hung wide open as they saw a giant alien space ship landing right above them. A door opened up from the bottom and six beautiful girls stood at the entrance!

"Haruko, let's get out of here, come on Atomsk." The one with blue hair shouted out.

Atomsk quickly charged for the ship with Haurko catching a ride on his back as he passed by. Nato was ejected from Canti and didn't care how he smelled. He was now worried about Canti. Canti was hardly moving and his life was hanging on by a thread. Nato gritted his teeth and went after the two evil villains. His tears blew off in the wind as he ran as fast as he could. Canti may have been a robot, but he was Nato's best friend he and Canti have grown close since they been together and if Canti was going out he wasn't going out alone! Haruko looked behind her as she rode on Atomsk's back and saw that Nato was catching up.

"Oh brother, does this kid ever give up." Haruko said, as she pointed her guitar at him and strummed the strings sending a blast of water flying at him knocking him on his ass.

Atomsk and Haruko boarded the ship as the doors closed along with Hitomi and Kazue. Local officials watched from afar and saw that the battle was dying down and decided to move in. Nato and the others watched helplessly as the galaxy's most dangerous criminal was now on the loose once again! They failed….There main mission was to keep Atomsk from escaping…the fate of the galaxy was in there hands and they dropped the ball. It could have been because of Kaho's broken heart, Kenji's lust for revenge, or Nato's hunt for the truth, but they dropped the ball.

As they watched the giant ship leave Earth's atmosphere the galaxy police pulled up along with the police and fire trucks. A thousand helicopters were hovering over and for a terrible time in Earth's history the day was actually nice and sunny like the first day of spring. Commander Amarao stepped out of his shiny new car with Kitsurubami and walked up to Nato. Kitsurubami was oddly blushing and tried to stay in the background. (That will be explained in season two). Nato was on his knees by Canti's side as he was slowly drifting away. The Commander walked up with his shades on and a cigar in his mouth he saw Canti almost in ruins and the tears flowing down Nato's eyes.

"Don't worry kid we can save him, but you have to come with me. It's time you get the run down on what's going on….It's time for answers!

**Chapter 6 END**

**That's the end of season 1 of Fooly Cooly Redemption. I will post a new story for season 2 called Furi Kuri Hero. This season was the season for questions, and now you will all get the answers to everything in season 2. I don't know when I will start working on season 2 though. I'm taking a break from this to work on my new story Mega Man Forever which will be coming out soon. I want to thank all the fans for taking this wild ride with me and hope you will all leave positive reviews for season 1 and join me for season 2 which will be out probably sometime this summer!**


End file.
